Forgiveness
by soijakastike
Summary: Nick faces his painfull past when he meets his first love again xNileyxxOneshotx


Nick's POV:

I just got out of the cab looking towards the house in front of me. I cant believe that Im _home_.

As every year mom throws a barbecue party to our neightboors. I there wasn't a year when she didn't. I've just graduated from college and it's been a while when I was last time here, at home_._ There were all my memories were, my childhood, the high school what I went, friends, everything! And of course my fistlove. Girl I falled for at the first sight of her, the love that I dated for years, person I thought I will live with for the rest of my life, the girl who I gave myself, my heart my soul,my body everything. And the last thing...she was the person who broke my heart in million pieces. It was hard for me to get over her, oh who am I kidding, I never got over her. Somethimes I still think "what did I do wrong?" "Why she left me?", things like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a men. I knew who that voice belongs and it made me smile. Now that Im again at this earth I saw owner of the voice, my brother running down the yard coming over form and capturing me in a big brothely hug. God I've missed him, I've missed my hole family.

'God man you've grown up' Joe said as he pulled away just to get to take a good look at me. His hands on my shoulder he smiled 'we've missed you around here it's really weird that your not here complaining about everything' he joked and laughed right after.

'I have missed you too' I laughed at his joke.

'Come on lets go in so you can say hi to everyone' Joe said as he grabed another of my pags, wraping his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk in the house.

As the front door came closer more my heart started beating, I've no idea who's in there and I was a little bit nervous. Oh my god I hope aunt Pat isn't here, I can't stand her, don't get me wrong I love her but at the parties like this she always is a pain in the ass.

Joe opened the door and for my relief nobody wasnt there waiting for me, next we walked in the living room where some of the people were. "Hey look who came" Joe yelled to get everyones attetion in the room. I saw my mom stood up and walked over me "Welcome home Nicholas" she said while she wraped her arms around me and huggin me almost so tight that I couldnt breath. Of course I hugged her back "It's good to be home mom" I said as I rubbed her back. She pulled away and the first thing I saw was the tears in her eyes. "My baby is so grown up" she run her hand on the side of my face. "Yep" I said quietly as I blushed a bit -and yes Im a guy who blush easily what can I do about it-. "Hm but you'll always be my little Nicholas" mom said as she pulled me in another hug.

After a long hour I have met a million people at least it feels like it, it felt like they wouldn't end forever always someone introduced me to someone new and of course aunt Pat was there but she hasn't get her hands on me yet, until now. There I was sitting on the couch, she sitting next to me talking. I was deep down in my thoughts and I don't hear a thing that she says. All I think is that brunett I saw a while ago. I didn't saw her face but from what I saw she looked like an angel her hair was long and looked soft, she was wearing a white summer dress, she didn't have high heal shoes like most of ladys in here everything about her seemed perfect and it made me think how angelic her face would look. Suddenly I was on this earth again and aunt Pat was standing infront of me trieing to get me up, so I stood up. "Umm were are we going?" I asked as we started to walk towards the backyard. "Didn't you hear? There is someone Im sure you would love to meet". Oh no this cant be good I thought but then again my mind was changed I saw aunt Pat walking towards the brunett from the earlier. There she was again just like and angel standing in front of you. I stoppd behind her as aunt Pat went to talk to her. I became nervous I haven't had a single girl after my first love but now I think it's time for that to change. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I swalloed loudly. She turns around and my heart stops.

There she was, Miley Steward. Standing infront of me with her angelic face, bright blue eyes looking right into mine. You could say it was a perfect moment for a second it was but then it was all gone. Perfect changed into a nightmare and I felt all the pain from past in my heart again. Miley Steward was the first love of my life. I couldnt breath, it was like there was no air "I-I have to go" I said as I started backing. "Nick wait.." she said but I turned around and started to walk fast back inside.

I was sitting in my "old" room on the side of the bed, I couldnt be down there knowing that she's there too. My heart wouldn't stop hurting and all the flashbacks took me back to the past.

_"What college are you going?" she asked as we were laying in my bed just like many other day. "Actually I dunno yet" I chuckled as I played with her hair. "You?" I asked. She was quiet a while but then she spoke "I've been thinking that I wouldnt go to college and we could move there where you go and I could find a job, so we can be together with out the distance". I sat up and looked at her. "What?" she smiled. "Your willing to do that for me?" I asked shocked. She sat up too "yes I love you too much to be far away from you" she said still smiling. Some of her hair fell on her face and I lifted my hand to her face putting it behind her ear as I smiled "I love you" I said while I leaned closer and gave her a soft but passionate kiss and as we pulled apart she bited her bottom lip and smiled "I love you too" I smiled back and kissed her again. We were happy._

Now that I look back in the past I could only see the happy memories. I was so happy back then. My eyes filled with tears, why did this happen to me? I closed my eyes making the tears fall as another flashback starts

_Its been a week since we made the decision that she wouldnt go to college and we would move in together, I still think stupid for her to ruin her changes to a better future but what can I do about it. The past 2 days Miley has acted a bit strange and summer's over soon. I was now walking up the stairs to my room, Joe told me that Mileys already there and has something to talk about. A Part of me was afraid and another didnt even react in any way. I pushed my door open and I saw her turn her head towards me. Her face was emotionless. Okay now I was afraid. "Hey" walked up to her and leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her head so I kissed her on the cheek. Okay now Im terrified. I sat down next to her and looked at her worried "Is everything okay?". She was quiet for a while just looking at her hands. "Miles?" I put my hand over hers. She looked our hands a while then she looked at me and something was different in her look I dont know what it was. "Nick..." she started and looked back at our hands. "Miley please tell me what is it your scaring me". She pulled her hands away and looked at me "I cant do this anymore". My heart left few beats I couldnt believe that this is happening. "What are you talking about?" I asked but deep inside I already knew the answer. "Us Nick. I cant deal this anymore!" She yelled and stood up crossing her arms. "So this is it? Your just ending this just like that?". "Yes" she whispered and looked down on the floor. I was dealing this very slowly but when it sink in, I nodded and grit teeth together as I stood up, tears were building up in my eyes "Why?" my voice broke as I started to speak "Just tell me why" I was fighting the tears. She put her hand over her mouth and let out a small breath and looked up at me as tears filled her eyes too "I-...I d-dont love you anymore" after that she looked away and my heart was in million pieces I knew she was lying, I knew it by her voice and that she didnt look me in the eyes. She looked at me one more time, lifting to her tiptoes and she kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye Nicholas" and then she was gone. I sat down on my bed where I sat minute ago and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks._

That was the worst memories of my life but I have to get over her even thought how hard it's gonna be, Im a grown up man god dammit! I stood up and wiped my tears away and took a deep breath before walking downstairs back to the others.

Rest of the day went quickly, I didn't see Miley anywhere after I went to upstairs but I heard that she left here in tears, yeah right I thought. As the sun started go down I went to the beach and just walked around and I ended up to our place, nobody knew about it except us. I started to walk towrds the spot we always sat but to my suprise you were sitting there, head in your arms. I didnt know what to say or do or sould I do anything and just leave quietly. That seemed the best idea for now so I slowly started to backing but then you looked up with tears running down your cheeks. You looked suprised "Oh sorry I didnt hear you" she said looking down as she wiped the tears away. I know she broke my heart and I never recovered from it but I still care about her her I dunno why but I just do " You okay?" I asked as I walked closer. "Im fine" she sniffs. "Doesnt seem like it" I sat down next to her. "She looked at the ocean and then at me "why do you care?" she asks and I saw fresh tears fill up her eyes. "I just do" that's all Ican say now. "Well you shoudn't I broke your heart remember?". I felt a small stab in my heart "How could I forgot?" I said quietly looking on the ground. We sat there a while in quiet it wasnt an awkward quiet but not a comfortable either. I decided to broke the silence "you know that I know you lied that day" her head shoot up "what?". "You said that you didnt love me but I knew you were lieing". "Oh" that was all she said and then she looked back on the ground. "So would you pleace tell me the truth?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked up at me and saw all the hurt she caused to him and she was again in tears. "I think you owe me that much" I add. A small smile was on her lips as she looked at me again "I think I am". Just like in the past a part of me was afraid and another didn't react in any way. What if she told me there was another guy and that I wasnt good enough for her or..or- my thoughts was interrupted by her stating to talk. "A day before we broke up I found out something that changed my life forever.." she started and all I could think that she has a cancer or some illnes. "...it would have change your too but I wanted to you follow your dreams and to be a math teacher so the only way to get you there was breaking up with you" she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. I moved closer to her and put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up as I looked into her eyes that were filled with tears. "No dream wasnt more important then you Miley. One of my dreams was to marry you and have a family". A tear falled from her eyes "Really?" and there it was the same look in the past. The loving look and all my feelings came back -if they ever even left-. It was an magical moment two people in love and back together after all theese years. I leaned down and gave her a most passionate kiss ever. Then I knew I have forgiven her and I've found my place and it's here with her in his arms. Miley pulled away and hugged me as the tears of joy runned down her red cheeks. "Im so sorry. I really am and I love you always have always will" she cried. I lifted her on my lap and hugged her as tight as possible "I love you too" I kissed the top of her head and then I knew it everything was in places again. After a while I pulled away "You never told me what it was that you found out that changed your life and would have changed mine too?". She looked at me "I rather show you" she said and got up, she offered her hand to help me up and I took it. We were walking hand in hand towards Mileys house, not her parents house her own house which was few door down from my house. Quietly she opened the door it was pretty late so it seemed that she didnt want to wake anybody. As we got to the living room I saw a young girl sitting on the couch reading a magazine she looked up at us and smiled as she saw Miley. "Hows was your day?" Miley whispered. The girl speaked with normal voice "You dont have to whisper he isnt sleeping yet he wanted to see you first" she said as she got up and grabbed her jacket on her to the door "you know you can call me anytime, bye miles" she said and walked out of the door closing it behind her. I looked at Miley confused she said "_he_", I dont understand. "Come" she said and we started to walk up the stairs. A million options run through my mind that what the "he" could mean, and again I so in deep in my thoughts that I didnt even realize that we've stopped infront of the door. " Just wait here a second" Miley said and dissapiered into the room behind the door. I was really nervous I couldnt think straight. After few minutes Miley opened the door. I looked in the room and didnt see anything and again I was confused. Miley smiled at me "Nick meet your son Nicholas Jr." she said and opened the door more and there appears a little boy in Mileys arms. I was speechless _"I have a son"_ I thought. I blinked a few times making sure that Im not dreaming. "Nick?" Miley asked obiously nervous how Im gonna react. As the news that I have a son sink in a huge smile appears on my face and I walked over to them taking a good look at my son who just stares at me, then I looked at Miley and kissed her "we have a son". Miley smiles at me " yes we do" then looked back Nick jr. " Nick this is your daddy" a while he just looked at me but then he smiled and opens his arms "Daddy!" he yells. I smiled as he took his son in his arms. Wow I will never get bored to the word son. I looked at Miley who was smiling at us, I leaned down kissed her with all my love.

Nick knew now that _forgivnes_ is somethimes a good thing, he got his life back.


End file.
